League of Chaos
by youmuu's ghostblade
Summary: Yuiki, a new summoner joins the League of Legends with the hope of becoming a top tier summoner. But soon her own city-state's secrets will be revealed and sides will be taken. The League system becomes more than just a ranking.


**AN: Hello! I was bored and thought writing a fiction again would be fun, the last one I wrote was really boring for me and so I tried a new idea. Hope you enjoy.**

Everything was still, for a moment at least, where it felt like everyone dropped what they were doing and turned to look at me, a brand new summoner to have just hit level thirty and is awaiting her turn in the inauguration ceremony. I sat in my seat waiting for my name to be called as my friend Kitsu have just selected Ezreal, Quinn, and Yasuo as his three priority champions and took his seat two rows behind me. "Ah next lets see, Jessie Yuiki, would you kindly come up on the stage to accept your provisional badge and select your priority champions?" My heart nearly stopped, I've been so excited for this moment yet I'm completely nervous. I slowly stood up and walked towards the stage, I feel as if the whole world was watching me and I did not like it one bit. "J-Jessie Yuiki, p-present and ready to be a-accepted as a provisional summoner to the league, uh sir." I said feeling like I was going to vomit my breakfast all over the stage. "Here is your badge, please handle it with care when you do your first ten matches and when you complete the matches, bring the badge to the main institute building and we will review your statistics and put you in a league and you will be able to select a city-state of your choice to represent during that time as well. Now please go ahead and select your priority champions." The head summoner said in a much calmer attitude than the one I am in. I quickly walked towards the Oracles Orb and started going through the champions searching for a certain redhead. "She has to be here right? She has to be!" I thought as my fears of Katarina not being available for selection went through my head. I stopped at the fourth row and I saw a pair of emerald green eyes with a scar across her left eye and I felt a wave of relief and saved Katarina as my first priority champion. "Now, I think I'll also save Caitlyn. We've had some good games and I feel we can become pretty close." I thought to myself as I saved Caitlyn as my second priority champ. "Hm, this last choice would be hard, I want someone who can care for my teammates when they're in trouble." I stumbled upon someone in the eighth row, Sona. "Maven of the strings would definitely be my third choice, her ult can change fights." As I locked in my third champion. "Congratulations and welcome to the league Yuiki, we will hope to expect great things coming from you." The head summoner says as he shows me the way off the stage and called upon the next summoner. I felt much better coming off the stage than going up. I went down and sat in my seat waiting for the ceremony to end. "I guess I should start my matches soon." I thought to myself.

* * *

"So Guan, another year another group of newbies, pretty frustrating huh?" Sora said.

"I guess it can be when they don't listen to the tips you give them, but most of them do have potential to become someone good. You just need to have faith you know?" I replied.

"Wait so how many do you have to take on this year?" Sora asked.

"Head Summoner Reese said I'll only be assigned one summoner to help around the institute. It probably won't be as bad last year, I had to deal with three and a bunch of fans, that was frustrating." I sighed.

"Well its what you expect for being the highest skilled summoner in the institute for three years you know? I wish I can rub off some of that fame, you seem to care so little." Sora said with envy.

"Having fame isn't necessarily a good thing you know, people will start to expect things and when they do and you don't deliver, you're pretty much screwed and the next thing you know, people hate you." I said.

"Well you don't seem to be losing your touch, so that's nothing for you to worry about." Sora chuckled.

"Hahaha, I guess so. But if you put it that way, it makes it seem as if I never make mistakes." I replied.

* * *

"Hm, average KDA 2.03/1, win/loss 4/10. You seem to be still pretty new to the League, I'm gonna have to put you in a lower division and you will have to prove yourself to climb out, please let go of your Provisional Badge."

With that, I let go of my badge and the Placement Summoner chanted a spell. The badge levitated and began to change form. It's sides became a light amber color as it transformed into a Bronze Badge.

"You will be placed into Sona's Scions, Bronze Division 2. Please select the City-State you will represent throughout your career, this does not effect your league or division in anyway, it will just show which side you are on if an Institute Match breaks out.

"Institute Match? What's that?" I asked.

"Your answers will be answered by your summoner guide later when you get assigned to one. Please select your City-State." The lady said.

There were seven choices, Demacia, Ionia, Bandle City, Bilgewater, Freljord, Piltover and Noxus. I scrolled through the States and locked in Noxus.

"Thank you for your selection, we will contact you if further information is needed. As of now you are a summoner of the League, please go down the hall and go into the League Assembly Room, there we will assign you your summoner guide. He or she will be your guide for your first year here and if you have any questions just ask them. Thank you for joining the League and we expect much from you."

With that I took my badge and walked down the hall. I turned to the left and found a sign that read "League Assembly Room." I walked in and found myself in awe at how large the auditorium was. There were seats to fit millions of people and on the grand stage up ahead were a few people. They were probably our summoner guides. I looked around for a seat and found one to the right and sat down.

"Welcome, new summoners, to your guide selection ceremony. As you can see, there are about 150 of you and only 30 up here. We will assign you using our pre-selected system. We will begin with the Summoners that will only take one of you and will be your personal guide. First up is Sora Kazami, Challenger Tier and ranked number 14 in the league system. He will be assigned to Kitsugami Limpro, please stand and greet your summoner guide as he will show you the way out." Head Summoner Reese stated. I watch as Kitsu stand and walk onto the stage, they shook hands and Sora showed him out through the back of the stage. "Thank you, now for our next guide, we have Justinian Guan." As Reese spoke that name an applause broke out within the summoners. I looked around as people were cheering for this "Guan" person. "Ahem, as I said before, Justinian Guan, Challenger Tier, ranked number 1 amongst you summoners, he will be assigned to Jessie Yuiki, Yuiki will you please stand?" Reese said. I darted up in an instant, and started walking towards the stage. I heard a lot of murmuring among the summoners, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. As I got up on the stage, I shook hands with my guide and we walked behind the stage and out the door.

* * *

"So Jessie, or do you prefer Yuiki? Which one should I call you by? Guan asked.

"It doesn't matter really, your choice." Yuiki replied.

"Well since you're new here and I'm suppose to be your guide you can at least tell me your preferences right?

"I guess you can call me Yuiki, it's what my friends call me."

"Alright! Yuiki, I'm Guan, nice to meet you! You don't have to be so nervous you know, I'm your guide and your friend. Ask me anything" Guan kindly said.

"I don't have a lot of questions, I just got into Bronze 2 today and I feel pretty satisfied for the moment." Yuiki said.

"Oh cool! Does that mean you got your badge? Guan asked.

"Yeah I got it like 30 minutes ago before the Guide Selection Ceremony." Yuiki said.

"Can I see it?"

With that Yuiki took out her badge and handed it to Guan, he took it and looked at it.

"I haven't seen one of these badges since last year, its pretty awesome."

"You think it's awesome? Don't you have a badge yourself? Yuiki asked.

"I do, wanna see it?"

"Sure."

Guan reached into his robe pocket and pulled out his badge. It was a beautiful badge, with golden edges and a blue mist emanating from it. You can feel powerful just by being near such an object.

"With a badge like that, and you think mine is awesome?" Yuiki questioned.

"We all have our tastes don't we?" Guan replied. "So onward, what do you want to know?"

"Well, what do you do around in your free time? It seems like league matches are the only source of entertainment around here." Yuiki asked.

"Oh no not at all. I spend my time trying to avoid fans or people asking me to carry them, and I hang out with the champions." Guan said.

"WAIT. YOU CAN MEET THE CHAMPIONS?!" Yuiki shouted.

"Yeah, most of them are in the Champion Hall or in their home states." Guan said.

"Then how do we summon the champions? Don't they have to be there physically?"

"Ah, that is a good question. See there are two types of matches, League Matches and Institute Matches. League matches are games where the summoners compete against each other for a higher tier, Bronze, Silver, Gold, Platinum, Diamond and Challenger. These matches happen very often and the champions don't need to be there physically to be summoned, their combat abilities and statistics are uploaded into the League allowing them to be summoned. Sort of like data clones. Institute matches are games where there is a conflict within Valoran itself. These matches require the champions to be there physically to be summoned and on days like those, all of the League matches will be disabled and all of the energy will be used towards the Institute match. These matches aren't very common, so you don't have to worry about it. Other than that, it's pretty cool how you can meet our champions right?" Guan said.

"You can say that again. Hey can you take me to meet a champion? Yuiki asked.

"Sure thing, who do you wanna meet?"

"Katarina? Please."

"Oh sure, I'm pretty hungry right now, we can grab a bite at a noodle house in Noxus and then we'll go to the Du Couteau manor okay?" Guan asked.

"Sounds like a plan, how are we going to get to Noxus?"

"I have my style of traveling, hold on to my shoulder." Guan said.

"Uh, alright."

Guan took out his badge and chanted a spell as they were warped into the middle of the Noxian street. The place was different than one would expect. It's clean and rather well kept for a place where fights would break out often.

"Alrighty, we're here." Guan said.

"That is a pretty stylish way of travel, I have to admit." Yuiki said.

"Heh, being Challenger Tier has its advantages."

We walked for a while and occasionally someone would walk up to Guan and ask for an autograph or a picture and we would have to stop and take care of it and then move on. It took around an hour to get to the noodle house Guan was talking about, we stood in front of a restaurant named "Ed's". It looked like a pretty decent place.

Guan walks in and shouts "YO! ED, you there?"

"Guan, hey nice to see you again bro, how have you been?" Ed walks out with powdered flour still on his hands.

"I'll take the usual please, and what would you like Yuiki? Don't worry about the price, it's on me." Guan said.

"Well, if you put it that way, I'll take the pork gyoza." Yuiki said.

"Ah, alright, ONE HOUSE NOODLE SPECIAL AND ONE PORK GYOZA, GET IT DONE ASAP." Ed shouted to the chefs.

"Honestly, this is my favorite noodle house in Valoran, the food is great, just you wait." Guan said.

"I'm excited, I haven't had anything since 9 am today." Yuiki said.

We sat for a while as Guan took out an orb and looked in it, I peeked in and I saw what looked like a league match, but it seemed like it was on an advanced level so I just pretended not to see anything.

"Here we go, one house noodle special and one pork gyoza, enjoy you guys, I gotta go back and help the other chefs, we'll catch up some other time." Ed said.

"Sounds good, and hey Ed, take a vacation sometime, you work too hard." Guan said

Ed just chuckled and went back into the kitchen.

We sat and ate, the pork gyoza was delicious and Guan's house special wasn't looking too bad either. I understand why he likes it here. When we finished our food, Guan shouted, "YO Ed, can you make me some beef steamed buns to go? Like 2 or 3 would be fine."

"NO PROBLEM, GIVE IT 5 MINUTES." Ed shouted back.

_**Five Minutes Later**_

"Here you go, 3 steamed beef buns." Ed said handing Guan the food.

"Thanks, Ed, here's a little tip." Guan took out his wallet and handed Ed 400 Runanes.

"Whoa, what's this, I can't take this, your meal was only 5 Runanes." Ed said

"Take it dude, you work way too hard. Go and enjoy yourself somewhere, life is a luxury so take advantage of it." Guan said.

Ed willingly took the money and thanked him. He walked back into the kitchen as we left.

"What are the buns for?" Yuiki asked.

"Heh, you'll see later on." Guan answered.

"You always have something planned don't you?"

"Yep."

We walked for around 30 minutes towards the Du Couteau manor where we would meet up with Katarina. I was excited to the point where I was shaking.

"Don't need to be so nervous, you'll meet many champions here." Guan said.

He walked up to the entrance of the manor and rang the bell. *Ding

No response. He tries again *Ding

Still no response.

He then spams the door bell. *Ding *Ding *Ding *Ding *Ding *Ding *Ding *Ding *Ding *Ding *Ding *Ding *Ding *Ding *Ding *Ding *Ding *Ding *Ding

"Hmm, is she not home?" Guan murmured to himself.

All of a sudden a breeze of wind and Katarina appears in a flurry of blades behind Guan with a dagger to his throat.

"You're really irritating me summoner." Kat said with a sneer.

"H-Hi, Kat.." Guan said trying avoiding the edge of the blade.

"Huh? Oh, Hi Guan! Jeez, you didn't tell me that you were going to visit." Kat's sneer turned into a smile.

"C-can you please remove this from my neck please?" Guan said pointing to the dagger.

"Oh, sorry. Heh, would it been anyone else, I probably would've cut you by now." Kat replied.

Katarina releases him.

"It's been a while, huh?" Kat said.

"Sure has been, Kat I want you to meet my friend here, Yuiki, she's new to the league and you were the champion she chose to meet first."

"It's you, you chose me as your first priority champion right?" Kat asked.

"Y-yes, I d-did." Yuiki said nervously.

"Well, thank you and I hope you summon me well. Lets not talk out here. Come inside I'll make something for us to eat." Katarina said.

She unlocked the front door and we went inside.

There were Marble tiled floors. No doors, but archways instead long hallway leading to the courtyard, followed by just about the longest spiral staircase imaginable, filled with mosaics on the walls. For someone like the Sinister Blade, it's not something you would see from her. We sat in the living room, in front of Kat's enormous collection of blades, gathered throughout the centuries, hanging on the walls. Kat put some tea on the table and was about to go make some food.

"Kat, we already ate, there's no need for you to make something, we bought you some food as well." Guan said as he handed the bag to Kat.

"Steamed beef buns? You sure know me well." Kat said as she took a bite.

_**An Hour**_** Later..**

"Well this was fun, we'll talk some other time Kat, right now I gotta take Yuiki here to meet another champ. We'll be back soon though." Guan said.

"Sure thing, come by anytime and hopefully I won't make too flashy of an appearance." Kat replied.

We left the Du Couteau manor and Guan turned to me and said,

"Where to now?"


End file.
